


When Affections and Time Collide: Unseen Days

by flydye8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of extra scenes that didn’t get into my story for one reason or other.  It would be most helpful if you read the complete story “When Time and Affections Collide” so you dear reader can understand what is taking place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Affections and Time Collide: Unseen Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of extra scenes that didn't get into my story for one reason or other. It would be most helpful if you read the complete story "When Time and Affections Collide" so you dear reader can understand what is taking place.
> 
> If you would like a prompt to be filled, something you really would have liked to have seen in my story "When Time and Affections Collide. You can leave me a message with your prompt and I will be happy to fulfill it. I have received a few so look for new stories in this collection.
> 
> Thank my beta reader Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) who is continuing to help me bring these stories to you

 

 

He pulled on his plaid trousers and a t-shirt then walked over to one of the many books shelves lining the wall of their bedroom. He scanned through the titles until his hand rested on a book about European history for the time period…. 17th century to the French Revolution. He removed it from the shelf and continued toward the sitting area, as he sat on one of the comfortable chairs he then switched on a soft light. He thumbed through the pages only to stop at the chapter detailing the history of the first half of the 17th century in France.

Silently he read; it seemed that the timelines had compensated for the Cardinal's untimely death without changing history to much, and as he continued to read he stopped briefly and tapped the page where a passage about the Cardinal caught his attention.

He smiled, his icy blue eyes alight, as he considered if it might be possible and as he contemplated more about his idea, the more confident he became. Yes, he thought it could be done, and it was just a matter of choosing the right time.

Small arms encircling his neck brought him out of his thoughts. Clara asked softly as she nuzzled his neck, " _Mo ghraidh_ , why are you not in bed next to me?"

He turned his head and placed a quick kiss on her lips before replying, "I felt the need to read."

She glanced at the book in his lap, "Making sure history didn't change?"

"Yes, and it seems all is okay, the timelines have compensated," he answered as he closed the book.

She eyed him suspiciously as she moved from behind him and then promptly sat across his lap. She played with his silver curls and asked, "But?"

"But nothing, Clara."

"Really? Well, I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because you had that maniacal smile on your face."

"I don't have a maniacal smile; your eyes must be faulty," he replied sheepishly not meeting her gaze.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head until her eyes met his, "Yes, you do and I want to know what crazy plan you're hatching in that Time Lord brain of yours."

Suddenly he asked, "Do you still wish to have a cat?"

Confused Clara answered, "Of course, but what does that have to do with your smile?"

"I know of a good place to get one."

Apprehensively she inquired, "Where?" His smile returning made Clara even more nervous as she braced herself for his reply.

"Our friend Armand was very fond of cats during his lifetime and I thought we could get one from him."

She tilted her body slightly away from him her arms still wrapped around his neck, "How?"

"Get dressed and I will show you," he instructed as he watched her walk toward the armoire then continued, "You need to wear the dress you had on before our date in the Hanging Gardens."

His statement caused her to halt her steps. She turned toward him and closed the distance between them, "Doctor, maybe we should just go to Armand's château after his burial," she suggested worried about the ramifications of his idea.

"Yes, we could but I think you would appreciate the furry beast more if he gave you one." He grabbed her left hand and rubbed the finger that adorned her third digit, "Consider it a wedding gift from me to you."

Clara's eyes softened as she tilted her head up and kissed him, "Okay and thank you."

"My pleasure _mo ghraidh._ Now hurry before I change my mind and I decide not to let any furry beastie roam around in my TARDIS."

* * *

Ready to step out of the TARDIS, Clara stood by the door and smoothed down the blue dress she wore on her first date with the Doctor.

He walked toward her and stated, "We are here, and if I got the timing right, we should be just at the moment when you left the Cardinal, after your walk in his garden, and you should have just returned to the TARDIS for our date. So, the Cardinal should be alone in his private apartments by now. Everything should be okay."

"That is an awful lot of 'should', Doctor," she said nervously.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, then removed the ring from her finger, "It will be okay."

She looked down at her now bare finger and felt naked without her engagement ring. She brought her eyes up and met his, using his shoulder as leverage she stood on her tip toes and kissed him reverently, then turned and exited the TARDIS.

* * *

Clara walked the darken hallways of Armand's château; she wasn't sure where his private apartments were but she guessed they would be on the second level. As she climbed the stairs she felt her nervousness increase; to her mind he was already dead, and now she was about to look upon his face one last time. She arrived at the top of the stairs and almost turned around to walk back to the TARDIS when she heard his voice echoing in the darkness. Tears welled up in her eyes; she shook her head to clear away her sadness.

She couldn't let him see her sadness because it might change the timeline and that was something she didn't want to do. She followed the voice and found herself outside a bed chamber; she took a deep breath and plastered on her face what she hoped was pleasant enough smile and entered the room. She followed the voice and soon found herself leaning against the door frame watching Armand tut over his feline friends.

She smiled as she heard him say, "Look at you, Isabelle, you are a mother," the statement caused her to giggle.

Armand turned toward the sound with an angry look in his eyes, which disappeared when he saw who was behind him. He scolded with a soft smile, "You really shouldn't sneak up on a man, très chère amie."

"Sorry, Armand," she said as she entered the room. She kneeled beside him as she stroked the mother cat he called Isabelle, "She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is. She is a good mother," Armand said as he fed her some fish. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Doctor?"

"Yeah, well you see, he wasn't ready for me yet and asked if I could wait a bit longer," she stated. The lie sounded farfetched to her and seeing Armand's eyebrow arch just reaffirmed her belief.

"Really?" he questioned.

Rolling her eyes she shrugged and amended, "Okay, I lied. I was in the TARDIS and decided that I wanted to spend more time with you before meeting up with the Doctor." It wasn't completely untrue she thought as she settled more fully on the floor. She picked up a kitten that meandered away from Isabelle and stroked her soft head causing the small thing to purr in her hands.

"I am pleased you want to spend more time with me, but don't you think it is unfair to the Doctor?"

Meeting his eyes, she placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "No, I think he will understand."

"Then he is a better man than I, because I wouldn't want to share you with anyone." Deciding to change the topic he nodded at the kitten that had snuggled comfortably in her lap, "She seems to like you."

"I like her too; I've always wanted a cat but could never have one. My dad is allergic to them." Seeing Armand's questioning gaze she explained, "Cats make my dad sneeze uncontrollably."

Nodding in understanding, he watched as delicately coiffed coils of her soft hair covered her face as she snuggled with the small feline. To his eyes he had never thought that he would see a more beautiful sight than the one before him. Reaching up, he brushed a rebellious coil of hair from her face.

His gentle movements caused Clara to meet his gaze and what he saw tore at his heart. She was silently crying and as he looked down at the kitten he saw its fur wet with her tears. He gently took her hand and pulled her into his lap, and her tears turned into sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently as he whispered endearments in her ear as she continued to cry into the fur of the kitten.

As her breath became normal and her tears dried on her cheeks Armand kissed her gently and asked, "Are you feeling better now, très chère amie?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry," she tilted her head toward the ground in embarrassment.

"No, never be sorry for your emotions." He placed his finger on her chin and brought her eyes to meet his and continued, "It is our emotions that distinguish us from God's other creatures in this wonderful world of ours. Yes, we can feel sadness more potently and anger more rapidly but we can also experience joy more intensely." Caressing her cheek he finished, "And love more deeply."

Clara brought her head down to Armand's chest and sighed while she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. While they sat contently in each other's arms, the small kitten climbed onto Clara's shoulder and burrowed into her hair and played with her brown coils.

The antics of the kitten caused her to laugh, and Clara reached up and grabbed the small fluff ball and tried to hand her back to Armand only to have him shake his head and ask, "Do you think the Doctor would mind if you kept her until you make your choice between him and I? The kittens are at the age to be weaned from their mother and leave for new homes."

"And what if I decide to choose you?" she asked as she brought the kitten back to her chest and stood.

He stood as well and petted the soft fur on the kitten's head, "Then she will return to her original home and she will join us as we celebrate our new beginning."

Smiling she kissed his lips softly, "You are quite the charmer, Armand."

"I have been told that before," he said as he guided her out of the room and once they were in his bedchamber he continued, "Now I think it is time, très chère amie, for you to attend your dinner with the Doctor."

"Yeah, I should go," she said as she walked toward the door. Right before her hand reached for the handle she turned back toward Armand. She hurried back to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Quickly she kissed his cheek then hurried back out of the bedchamber.

She closed the door and leaned against the wooden paneling. After a moment she brushed her tears away and nuzzled the kitten and whispered, "Come on little one; let me introduce you to the Doctor. I think you will like him."

* * *

Clara entered the TARDIS to find the Doctor standing near the console with her engagement ring dangling from one of his fingers. She walked to his side and held out her left hand. Smiling, he placed it back on her third finger. When he noticed her red eyes, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied then held up the small kitten for him to see, "Say hello to Antoinette."

He glanced at the kitten and as she meowed he replied, "I am glad you like the name, and no I am not your master."

Clara raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You know what she is saying?"

"Of course Clara, I do speak cat."

Giggling she shook her head, "Let's go back to the 21st century and get her the things she will need."

He typed in the coordinates for London and pulled the activation switch. The three occupants looked up and watched as the rotors began to spin as the ancient ship transported them through time and space.

 


End file.
